1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a trim element, especially an interior trim element of a vehicle, and to a method for the manufacture thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interior trim elements for vehicles are already known which comprise a base element of rigid plastics material, a supple skin covering the base element and having a practically constant thickness, and a layer of foam located between the base element and the skin.
It is already known to produce such a trim element by arranging the skin and the base element in a mould cavity and injecting foam between the skin and the base element. The foam thus fixedly joins the skin and the base element to each other.
The trim element therefore comprises a marginal region in which the skin extends as far as the edge of the base element and is not connected thereto owing to the absence of foam. This external portion formed by the marginal region of the base element and of the skin is to be inserted into a groove in order to be assembled, for example, in a dashboard of a motor vehicle.
In order for this assembly to be effected under satisfactory conditions, the marginal region of the trim element must have a thickness which is substantially constant and which is markedly smaller than that of the principal region. However, owing to the absence of foam between the base element and the skin in the marginal region, the skin may move away from the base element and it may be difficult to insert the trim element into a groove. It is therefore desirable, especially when the marginal region has a substantial width, for the skin to be held against the base element over at least a portion of the marginal region.
In order for the skin to be held against the base element, it is possible to use the foam which already ensures that the skin and the base element are fixedly joined to each other in the principal region of the trim element. However, problems may arise in the marginal region, either owing to excessive clamping (absence of foam) or owing to insufficient clamping (passing of foam to the outside and onto the skin which may be soiled). In addition, the air which is expelled by the foam during injection into a small space may not be properly evacuated and may prevent the foam from advancing as far as the site intended for holding the skin in position.